I will search for you
by hevkills
Summary: Trunks was a little boy sent to a school far away from home for 8 years. He met a girl there and they became friends. After the 8 years trunks is returning home and letting her there by her self. What happened between trunks and the girl when he comes back home. And what happened when they get older. Will they see each other. And what has Goten to do with this girl. Find out.
1. Chapter 1

I will search for you

 **Disclaimer: First of all.. I do not own Dragon Ball Z or the characters. I only own ila and Dyno. I just like to play with the Characters.**

This is a story about trunks send to a school camp for children with a high IQ. He's going to be there for 8 years. He mets a girl and they became best friends. This story first tell what happens in the first 8 years from trunks and later it will continue with what happens when he grow up. I'm sorry for i'm my english sometimes isn't that good because english isn't my first language.

First stade of the story - Second stade of the story

Trunks 4 Trunks 26  
Goten 3 Goten 25  
Dyno 5 Ila 23  
Bra 20  
Marron 24  
Pan 16

Chapter one

It was a Saturday morning in the house of the briefes. Trunks was sitting on his bed watching his mother pack his suitcase. Mrs. Brief was helping bulma with trunks suitcases.

'Do you think you have everything dear' mrs. Brief

"I don't know mom, i've got the feeling that i'm forgetting a lot of things" bulma said while she searched true trunks stuff.

"Mom do i have to go" trunks said annoying.

"yes dear you have to go, it will be fun don't worry, i know you will make a lot of friends' bulma said while she walked to trunks closet.

'but i'll promise that i'll be good, i'm going to be the best son you ever wanted' trunks almost cried.

'if i'll say you go than you go young man, and stop complaining now, you're going to that camp and come back as a good and smart man, i can't wait till that day come' bulma said holding her hands on her chin thinking about trunks coming back in suit and a college diploma, even if it's only 8 years he'll go and just going to finish Primary school. 'i can't wait till i see the look on everyones face when you return and be the smartest boy they ever known'.

'but mom..'

'stop it, i made my decision, and maybe this way is beter, if you stay here you're father will you turn in to a fighter and that's the last thing i want you to be' bulma shouted that hard for trunks to fall over.

'Woman can't you just do one thing without screaming my ears out of my head' vegeta growled.

'ohw it's a surprise you showed up, whats wrong gravity chamber broke again?' bulma said angry.

'Maybe if you could do you're work without complaining all the time you could've been done early so you could see that i'm done training for over a hour now' vegeta yeld angry.

'Well maybe if you helped me for once, i could be ready for a long time now' bulma yells even harder this time.

'why are you sending him away anyway' vegeta growled.

'so that he don't have the same bad attitude like his father when he grows up' the blue hair woman said.

'you mean like his mother' vegeta said angry.

'can i go to goten, i'm bored' trunks said without waiting for a respond of his parents who were to busy fighting. men why do i have to go, why can't goten just go. His mother is the one that makes him study whole the time. trunks headed downstairs with this arms behind his head. this wasn't fair. he liked training with his dad, and even though he had a very high IQ. he didn't like school or even to study. he's biggest fear was to be like gohan when he grows up. gohan used to be a strong worrier. now he's a worm that can't get his head out of his books.

As he came in the kitchen he hear the door bell. he went to the door and made it open.

'trunks' goten said as he and his mom entered the room.

'hey goten, i was just on my way to you' he said as he smiled at his best friend.

'hi there trunks how are you, a little nervous for tomorrow?' chichi asked as she ruffled trunks his hair. 'where is you're mother sweetheart?'

'There in my room, i can still here them arguing'

'hey trunks do you really have to go? who is know going to play with me if you're gone? goten said sad as he and his best friend went outside.

'i know i wish i had an excuse to that i didn't have to go'

suddenly they heard vegeta flying up in the sky with bulma storming after him.  
'Where do you think you're going coward' bulma yells him after.

'poor vegetal' goten said as he watch vegetal vanish in the sky.

'don't worry, there adults. that's the way they communicate. let this be a lesson to you, never grow up' trunks said

'i think we'd do better if we never get married, i think that's the big problem that all those adults have, just look at gohan or my dad, there one of the best worriers in the universe and there scared of there woman' goten said trying to explain his friend how it all works.

As the day pass everyone was having a good time. except for trunks. who could only think about leaving home for 8 years tomorrow. The whole z gang came to say goodbye to the little prince. Vegeta just stoot there against the wall with his arms gros and one leg agains the wall like he always stands. Gohan, Goten and Krillin were trying to make trunks happy.

Everyone was happy. until the nights falls. everyone went home after saying goodbye and good luck to trunks. As the day pass everyone was having a good time. except for trunks. who could only think about leaving home for 8 years tomorrow. The whole z gang came to say goodbye to the little prince. Vegeta just stoot there against the wall with his arms gros and one leg agains the wall like he always stands. Gohan, Goten and Krillin were trying to make trunks happy.

Everyone was happy. until the nights falls. everyone went home after saying goodbye and good luck to trunks.

The next day trunks wakes up with a big headache. He couldn't sleep till 6 in the morning. He just lay there and thought about what was going to happen if he were there. how is he going to survive over here by his one. his father wasn't there if a big monster come and try to eat him. even though his father had learn him how to fly and trow energy balls he wasn't sure if that was enough. Bulma came singing his room in and walked to her little boy.

'ohw my little boy is going to be a man today, from now on you're going to do everything on your one, so that if you're coming back you can look after me' bulma said happy as she put some cloths on trunks bed for him to put on.

'but mom.. i don't feel well, i think that i'm sick, you can't sent me to somewhere when i'm sick can you? trunks asked in hope is mom would agree.

‚'here eat this, this will get you beter in a sec' bulma said as she gave trunks a senzu bean.

trunks growled, he hadn't thought about the senzu beans at all. the went to the bathroom and took a quit shower. after that he puts his cloths on and headed downstairs for breakfast. he's father and grandparents were already there. he sat down next to his father and looked annoying at the food on the tabel. saiyans are always hungry even if they just eat one hour ago. but this time trunks couldn't think about anything else then his journey.

in a couple of hours there would be a bus that drives him to the airport. from there they'll fly to a country far far away. this wasn't fair. how could they send a 4 year old to an other country so far away by is one. if he knew where he was going he could fly back home easily but he haven't been to a lot of places yet.

‚'dad can't i just stay and train with you' trunks tried one last time.

‚'listen we've got this conversation already, and before i got you're earthling mother all over me again were not going to discussed this again' vegeta said while swallowing his food.

‚'awww geez, why do i always have to be the one that is going to be sent away' trunks said as he puts his hand under his hand and lean on the tabel.

‚'trunks hun you're 4, this is the first time we're going to sent you away, and now stop complaining before i disced to sent you to live with dende' bulma said angry.

after a few hours the bus that would take trunks to the airport was in front of his door. trunks cried while he said goodbye to his parents and waved at them as he step in to the bus. there he goes. far away from his parents and friends. he once head that piccolo brought gohan to a place and letted him survive on his one for 6 months. he was not that big when he survived. but that's something else. that was just 6 months and piccolo was always there to protect him without gohan even knew. No trunks said to himself. I'm gone do this and i'm going to be the best at it. i'll show my mom and everyone that i'm not a little boy like they all think. and maybe if i'll come back my dad let me train with him.


	2. Chapter 2

I will search for you

 **Disclaimer: First of all.. I do not own Dragon Ball Z or the characters. I only own ila and Dyno. I just like to play with the Characters.**

Chapter 2

while he looked out site the window trunks was thinking about a lot of thinks. like who would cook for him while he was there, sure there will be food but not all the children eats like a saiyan. and will goten forget him and be friends with someone else, or what will his mom do with all of his toys. will she just trow it away or leaved there for trunks to play with if he comes back. No i'm going to be a grown boy when i return i don't need toys to play with. i'm going to train with my dad so that i can be as powerful as he is.

the bust trip didn't seems to end. at every city a few children stepped in. some of them were a lot bigger than he was, and others were a lot smaller. 'ow dende this is going to be a long 8 years journey' trunks said as he watched children forst to step in by there parents. there were crying children everywhere. the bus began to full up and more and more annoying children stepped in. 'i thought that this would be a bus filled with high IQ children i didn't knew they were all such a crybabies' trunks said while holding his hands against his ears.

'hi can i sit here' a voice asked.

'go a head i don't own the bus, as long as you don't cry or i will trow you out of this window' trunks growled.

‚'don't worry i asked my parents to sent me to this school' the boy said.

‚'What are you stupid? you asked you're parents to sent you away? what kind of an idiot are you? trunks asked surprised.

‚'well my brother went there, and now he's got a great job and a good future' the boy said happy.

‚'are you thinking about you're future already, geez how old are you? 4? trunks said irritated.

‚'actually i'm 5, and my name is dyno by the way, what's yours?, the boy said as he stuck out his hand.

‚'i'm trunks' and shake his hand.

Dyno was a boy with brown hair and brown big eyes. a little bit longer than trunks was and a lot happier than trunks was. Oh great now i'm stuck with Bimbo over here, i hope he not going to be in the same room as i am, trunks thought while he looked outside.

As the bus came closer to the airport trunks became to be more and more sad. This is really happening now. in a few hours he will be heading for a different country.

The bus stopped and everyone had to step out. Everyone followed a older man who lead them to he place where there plane was going to be. there were about 40 children there. trunks leaned against the wall like his father would usually do with eyes closed his arms cross and one leg against the wall.

‚'hey dwarf nice haircut you got there' a tall big boy said while he was laughing. two other guys behind him were laughing to. 'What is it, cat got you're tongue? or are you missing mommy? they laugh even harder this time.

trunks looked at him with one eye open and one closed. 'Back of' trunks said pissed.

'Oeh i see that you can talk, well were going to be good friends' said the boy laughing.

‚'please don't talk' trunks said irritated.

‚So tough boy ha, you sure you don't want to beg for mercy before i hit you' the boy said.

‚'You sure you want to live' trunks growled.

The boy look angry as he saw that trunks didn't even open his eyes.

‚'Come on baby fight me if you dare' the boy said as the makes a fighting pose.

trunks opened his eyes and looked irritated at him. even tough his mom told him not to fight or hurt anyone he was not going to let this one go.

‚'don't worry this will only hurt if you stay alive, trunks said as he punched the boy in the face. the boy flew against the wall and felt down to the ground. 'Oeps, maybe that was to hard, at least he'e quiet.

‚'what's going on here' the older man said as he walked to trunks.

‚'Not much, i told him to not talk, he did it anyway, so i learn him how to be quite' trunks said.

‚'Don't make trouble on you're first day, or i will sent you back right now' the older man said.

‚'Fine with me, but i think that my mom would come after you than' trunks said while he walked away.

it was time to step in to the plane and fly to far away land. ‚'goodbye mom, be nice dad' trunks whispered as the plane took up. his new home was 8 hours flying with the plane. he could be tere in just 30 minutes if he could fly there by his own but he didn't knew the way or where he was going. the whole plane was filled up with children. can you image what kind of noise there was in the plane. trunks was asleep. till someone came and sit next to him .

‚'he, are u awake?, Dyno said.

‚'Wel thanks to you now i am' trunks said growled.

‚'I saw what you did at the airport, that was pretty amazing, where did you learned that from, and can you learn me that too, by the way aren't you hungry, i'm starving do you think they got something to eat on this plane, i hope that we get in the same room i mean look at all those guys there pretty mean you know, and with a friend like you i don't have to be scared for anything and..' Dyno couldn't finish his sentence because trunks interrupt him.

‚'Can you stop talking already, or do you want me to make you stop' trunks said while watching angry at Dyno.

‚'this is going to be so much fun, hey what do you want to be when you're older?' Dyno asked.

‚'I want to be a prince just like my father, and be the strongest worrier in the universe, so that i can protect the planet' trunks thought about his father. he once saw him fight with the father of goten. that's the day trunks dictated to be as strong as his father was.

‚'That's sounds fun, lucky you. i have to be a doctor, my mother said that nothing is better than a docter' Dyno said.

‚'I've heard that story to many times' trunks said as the thought of Chichi

the boy's kept talking till the plane landed. Actually Dyno talked and trunks tried to get him stop talking. at least he had someone who didn't cried the whole time. it would be worse if he didn't like anyone.

as the plane landed everyone stepped out. Everyone had to step in a bus that would take them to here new home for the next 8 years. The bus drove an other 30 minutes till it ends up by there new home. it was a very big building. it was too high to see the top. and it was made out of glas, you could see the classrooms from outside and there were children inside. next to the building there was a garden and a playground. at the other side of the building there was a big restaurant that was connected to there school building. outside of the building there were grown up children. must been in there last year trunks thought. A little further there was a building that was not that big. it wasn't a part of there school. I looked like a old and empty building. although it wasn't empty because there were lights on.

‚'Goten i wish you were here, cuz i'm awesome, you're awesome, we could've been awesome together' trunks said as he look to the big building.

inside they get a list where all the names and room numbers are written on. there was a guy, probably the headmaster. He made a talk and welcomed everyone to there new school and home. they showed the canteen and the playground and the garden of the school. Every single thing that they have to know de headmaster told them. That includes the school rules. like not going outside of you're room after 8 pm, or fighting or stealing. normal school rules. as they walked true the garden trunks saw the old building again.

‚'What is that?' trunks asked curious.

‚'Good question, that guy is a place for children that don't have parents. that doesn't belong to us, so it's strong forbidden for you guy's to go in there. if i ever catch one of you there, i contact you're parents and will sent you home without mercy' the headmaster said.

‚'Cool, hey Dyno this could be fun after all' trunks said while they walked back to there school.

‚'But you heard him, he's going to sent us back if we even come near to that place' Dyno said while watching his friend worried.

‚' That mean that we don't have to be catch' Trunks evil smiled.

Trunks sat down on his bed. His room was to small for him. He was used to the big rooms in capsule corporation. In his new room were 2 beds. 2 small closets and a sink. There was a bathroom that he had to share with an other room. where the hell have i got myself into trunks thought while he laid dow on to his bed. he stood up and watch out of the window. He could see the playground and the garden. 'Wauw awesome, they all looks so small up here' he said as he head the door went open.

the guy that laugh at him at the airport walked in. He stood still as he saw trunks turning around. His eyes turned bigger and his whole body began to shake. 'You' he said scary as he slowly walked back.

‚'Listen you, I don't want to hit you again, so if i were you i would watch out what i was saying' trunks ordered him while walking to him.

‚'oke, oke i hear you, and maybe we could be friends' the boy frightened.

‚'I don't say that ever again if i were you'

‚'oke, oke let me just put my stuff down and i'll be gone i'll promise' the boy quickly put his bags down and run out of the room.

Trunks lays down on his bed and before he knew he felt a sleep.

The next morning trunks stood up by the voice of a bell. 'Shit that's the school bell' he thought as he quickly change and run to the class where he had to be. He run through the

corridor of the school searching for his classroom. He looked at his paper that they yesterday gave him. 'room D13 here it is, oh if i see that duck head of a roommate again i'll kick him to dende, why didn't he woke me up'.

Trunks walked in the class just to see that everyone was looking at him. some of the children were laughing. trunks could hear a couple of them say that he's late on his first day of school.

‚'Trunks over here' Dyno yelled for trunks to hear him.

‚'Geez you don't have to yell that hard i can see you' trunks growled as he walked to Dyno.

‚'Whats wrong why are u late?'

‚'The bell woke me up, by the way do you have something to eat, i'm starving' trunks holds his hands against his stomach to make sure it wouldn't make noise.

‚'uh no but we could go to the restaurant, I heard that you can eat as lot as you want and all for free'

‚'hmmm foodd' trunks began to imagine a table filled with food, There was rice and noodles and even chicken and pork. water became to fall down of his mount while he was in dreamland.

Dyno just looked surprising to him.

After class they dissected to go to the restaurant. Dyno was shock of all the food trunks could eat. Just like the Saiyen swallow all the food in just 2 minutes inside was amazing. everyone in the restaurant was looking at him. 'More rice please' as he was throwing everything inside. After the both were filled trunks sat down with his hand on his stomach. this time it was because he was so full. Dyno was still shocked about what he just saw.

‚'Hey Dyno i know something fun we could do now'

‚'Please let it be something that won't get us in trouble' Dyno was saying to himself as he followed trunks outside.

‚'Let check out that old building, maybe there's some fun here anyway'

‚'I was scared that you would say that, why don't we just go to the playground and make a castle of sand' Dyno tried.

‚'No way, Castles are for babies, were not babies or are you Dyno'

‚'I guess not' Dyno said while he slowly followed trunks. 'why couldn't i just make a friend that was scared of buildings like that'.

Both of the friends looked carefully around just to make sure no one was seeing them. than they both run as fast as they could. Dyno was running as fast as he could, but couldn't keep up with trunks. 'Damn trunks what's up whit you, first you're so strong and now you're fast too, what do you eat?'.

‚'Well my mom makes me eat a lot of vegetables maybe it's because of that' trunks said as he began to slow down.

The were standing in front of the building. it looked like the windows were made of iron and the door was big and old. the smell of trash was everywhere. There were even old baby cloths on the ground.

‚'This place gives me the creeps, we've seen it now, can we go back' Dyno said while he picked up a old baby sock.

‚'No way it's just getting fun' trunks walked to the door and tried to open it.

suddenly a face appears at the window. An old woman look angry at them. Trunks and Dyno started to scream as hard as they could. Trunks quickly picked up Dyno and flew away. Dyno was still in shock when they landed in the garden of there school. they fell into the grass looking at each other and starting to laugh.

‚'You know, that was actually fun' trunks said as he looked up into the sky.

‚'Are you crazy, that was scary as hell, i didn't even know how we got away that quick'.

‚'Easy i picked you up and we flew away'

‚'You silly people can't fly, only birds can fly'.

‚'Well i knew that my family was related to monkey but i didn't knew there are birds too'

Day flew by and everyday Trunks and Dyno went back to the old building to see whats in there. Everytime when they thought that they could go in something happened. The old lady almost catch them once. But they always finds a way to escape, until that day.

Trunks and Dyno walked slowly because they didn't want the old lady to hear them, as they walk around the building to find a way to get in.

‚'Trunks watch there, the window from the second floor is open, but there's no way we can get there'

‚'Yes there is, just hold on tight and don't look down' trunks takes his friends hand and flew up to the second floor.

‚'wow how do you do this, can you teach me that'

‚'Maybe if you get a little bit older, and less annoying'

they slowly wormed them trough the window and went inside. It was a room with a lot of beds. there were like 4 beds in that room and just one closet. not any toys or even something the kids could play with. trunks thought about this room at home. It was filled with toys an stuff for him and gotten to play with. The walls were gray and even the floor was gray. it was was so dirty that you could see that the walls used to be white. Dyno looked panicky around.

‚'Time to go, we've seen it so let's go' Dyno tried to convince trunks but batty for him it didn't work. Trunks opened the door and walked out of the room. 'Oh boy can't he just once listen to me'


	3. Chapter 3

I will search for you

 **Disclaimer: First of all.. I do not own Dragon Ball Z or the characters. I only own ila and Dyno. I just like to play with the Characters.**

the boys walked to a room where they heard a voice. it sounds like a little girl voice. trunks opened the door without doubt and walked inside. Dyno just like always panicked and followed him. Inside they found baby beds, in one of them laid a little girl. trunks walked to the bed and looked at the little girl. it was a very cute girl with black hair and dark big eyes. when she saw trunks she stopped crying. Trunks reached his finger and the little girl garbed it. she's so cute trunks thought while he looked at her.

‚'What do you two do here' a voice behind them said.

the boys quickly turn around and walked slowly backwards. The lady looked angry. It was an old lady around the 60 years with gray hair and had a long black dress on.

‚'i'm sorry, we're lost, we were on our way home' trunks said.

‚'well this isn't the first time you two are getting last are you' the old lady said as the walked to the boys.

Suddenly the little girl began to cry and the old lady turned around to see what she wanted. 'You know, it isn't good to spy on people you know, and especially when you're headmaster told you to not come here' she said while she picked up the girl. 'Look what you did, you made her scared, she've never seen someone else beside me'

‚'She's not scared of me, she just grabbed my finger' trunks tried to talk to the old woman.

‚'Well maybe you're not that scary at all, come here look at here' the old lady said while she bend down.

The boy's slowly walked to the woman and looked at the little girl. 'You're not that scary as we thought'

‚'No most of the people think that because i live here, but i'm a human too you know, here do you want to hold here?'

the old woman puts the little girl on his lap. Trunks just could look at here. She laugh when she saw trunk. Dyno sat next to him and was laughing too. they didn't knew that they were gone now for a long time and even missed a lot of classes. The old lady turned out to be very nice. she brought drinks for the boys and told them stories about the children that lived in the building. most of them were gone because they were grown ups now. ila was the only one left, her parents left het behind when she was 2 months old. The old lady named Pochy was there to gave her a new home. ila is now one year and a few months.

Pochy hadn't enough money to buy cloths and stuff for ila, so she left her at night to beg for money on the streets of the city near by.

‚'hey ila my name is trunks and we're going to be best friends when you grow up, so please grow up fast so that we can play together' trunks said while he had fun playing with ila. a few hours later they went back to they rooms. trunks and Dyno had asked the headmaster if they could sleep in one room, because trunks didn't like the one in his room now. the headmaster first didn't allowed till trunks ordered his roommate to tell the headmaster he didn't want to be with trunks in one room. that's how the last months past by. Trunks and Dyno went to see ila as much as they could. sometimes even at night when they couldn't sleep. Dyno was getting used to the fact that trunks could fly. trunks tried the explain him how he could do that but Dyno understand it at all. there was a story about monkeys and a tail and even fire balls and blonde hair. In class he was bored and the only thing he wanted to do was see ila. this was the first time he saw a little baby girl. well he saw Marron, but he was a kind of a baby himself when she was born. Sometimes when he or Dyno founds money they gave it to the Pochy, and even brought food for her and little ila.

two years has passed by since Trunks came to his new school. he has recently become 7 years, just like his friend Dyno who was still a little annoying and still talking to much. Trunks has accept him as friend and sees him now like he saw Goten. Little ila became 4 year a month ago. Trunks and Dyno brought some toys from school to give it to her. She can talk and walk and even knows Trunks and Dyno. Everyday after school she wait for them to show up.

‚'Come on Dyno ila is waiting' Trunks said while he was running.

‚'I'm not such a fast runner as you are Trunks so please slow down a bit' Dyno was trying to breath while he was running but that was not that easy when you run so fast.

they were so near to the building when someone stood in front of them and blocked they way. It was the headmaster and he didn't looked all to happy.

‚'And where do you think you two are going' he said angry.

‚'We're running, we made a bet who could runner faster' trunks made up.

‚'Why do i have the idea that you two are heading for that building over there' the headmaster asked.

‚'No we're not sir, i'll promise on kami's word'Trunks said

‚'You known Pochy told me that two boy's from our school are harass her. and what did i told you guy's the first day of school' the headmaster said while he lowered down to trunks.

‚' I already told you that we're nog going anywhere' trunks growled.

The headmaster an other took a good look at trunks and stood up and went back to there school. Dyno stood there whole the time without even breathing. He was to scared to even talk. Tunks looked at him and smiled.

‚'Whats up with you, you look like you just saw a gosht'

‚'Do you really think that Pochy would say something like that, what if we are really in the way'

‚'No i don't believe him, he's just saying that so that we would say that we were going there' and by the way Pochy likes us, Just like ila' trunks said as the slowly walk to the building. when they were in front of the door someone put a hand on his shoulder.

‚'Trunks Vegeta Brief, can you now tell me what you were doing here? still a bet i guess?' it was the headmaster who looked from a distance to see what the boy's would do. Dyno and Trunks looked at each without saying anything. they knew that this wouldn't be good. as they followed the headmaster back to school he looked back to see if ila was there. he hoped that she saw him, so that she wouldn't think that he didn't went there to see her. but unfortunately there was no sign of her.

Back on school the headmaster started again about what he told the first day and that he would sent them back. But because the two were so good with everything on school he considered to give them an other punishment. They had to help the kitchen of the restaurant with the dishes, and believe me with 1000 and more children on that school, there were a lot of dishes. At the end of the day, they both felt down on there bed exhausted.

‚'i'm starving, why didn't you let me eat' trunks looked at this friend annoying.

‚'Because when you eat it's like the whole school has eaten, and we had to do all those dished by our one again remember'

‚'Yeah but now i'm starving'

‚'Trunks can i ask you something'

‚'Would it make a different if i say no?'

‚'No because i'm going to asked it anyway, who is kami? you said to the headmaster that you promise on kami's word'

‚'Kami was the guardian of the earth, he makes sure that nothing bad happens to the earth, don't you know him?'

‚'uh i don't think so, but why did you promise on his word if you broke you're promise? i mean he sounds important'

‚'Don's worry Dende is now the Guardian, Kami is now together with piccolo, do you know piccolo?'

‚'No i don't thinks so, but well not something weird now i think about everything else you say, it just feels like you live in a different world'.

‚'Nah, my dad once lived on planet Vegeta, that's why he is a prince but that planet blew up because of freeza, and now he lives here with my mom, but enough about that. i'm starving, i'm going to get something to eat' he stood up and walked to the door.

‚'No don't go, you know that we can't leave our room at this time, if someone catch you we have to wash the dishes again tomorrow' Dyno tried to convince his friend.

‚'You stay here, i'll be back in a few minutes' without waiting for his friend to say something he left the room. Quietly he flew a few cm above the ground so that no one would hear footsteps. before he came to the stairs he heard some of his teachers come that way. he saw the window and decided to fly to the other building. When he arrived there he could fly through the window. inside everything was closed. The restaurant was empty and even the refrigerators were locked. ‚'Well a saiyen has to eat, so sorry for the mess' he said as he broke the padlock. he crabbed as many as he could and put it in a bag. ‚'Don't worry ila, i'll bring enough for you too' his bag was filled with everything that he could find in there. after that he closed the door of the refrigerator and flew out of the restaurant. Heading for the old building. He quietly tapped on the window and in any second ila stood there. she opened the window and let him in.

‚'ow trunks i tough that you wouldn't come today, i was waiting for you' she said and hug trunks.

‚'I promised you that i would be here, so here am i, look i brought food, i haven't eat we can eat together' he said and took the food out of his bag. together they eat till they had enough. ila was a cute little girl with strait hair till her shoulders and big black eyes. She always liked trunks blue crystal eyes especially when he laughed. He went and sit closer to her.

‚'ila close you're eyes i got something for you'

‚'Not another spider like the last time please, i'm still scared about that'

‚'No i promise it's something more fun'

ila closed her eyes and trunks look something out of his pocket. it was a beautiful necklace with a butterfly on it. He placed the necklace around her neck.

‚'Open you're eyes'

she opened it and got a big smile on her face. she didn't knew what to say so she hugged him tight. the only thing she could do was watching the necklace. she never had something like that. Once she saw a girl waring one and she got sad because she thought that she could never have one.

‚'See it's a butterfly, They can fly to wherever they want, and they beautiful too, just like you, i'm going to teach you how to fly and we can fly together to everywhere'

Her eyes began to fill up with tears. She never thought that she could have a friend like trunks.

sometimes she watched the children play out site on the play ground and wished that she could be there playing with them. But however she knew that she wasn't like them. they were all smart and had parents who loved them, and they even got nice cloths and cool stuff. And there she was, sitting in a old building with the only person she ever got to see Pochy and sometimes Trunks and Dyno. But even with that she was happy. She was happy that she had a friend like Trunks, who thought about her sometimes and even today brought food so that they could eat together.

‚'ila i have to go now, actually i had to be in my room now, but i sneak out, do you need anything?' he said while he stood up and walked to the window.

‚'Trunks, actually there is something that i want to ask you' ila said shy.

‚'what is it'

‚'Can you learn me to read and write? i know that it's a weird question but i really want to know how to do that, Pochy learns me stuff but i don't think that's enough'.

‚'of course i will learn you everything you want, hey that's why were friend remember, i can take you to school with me, i'm sure no one would ever notice because there are to many children on my school' he said and hold her hands.

‚'But i don't want to bring you in troubles'

‚'No you don't bring me in troubles, and that would be fun if we can see each other even during school time, i'm sure Dyno would like that too' while he said that he stood still and shock went through his body 'Dyno is still waiting for me, ow no i forgot about him' trunks quickly said bye to ila and flew back to his room. When he arrived at his room he opened the window and went inside.

‚'TRUNKS, WHERE WERE YOU, I THOUGHT THAT THEY CACHED YOU' Dyno yelled.

‚'Geez you don't have to yell, i'm here already so chill down, i went to see ila'

‚'ILA? AT THIS TIME YOU WENT TO ILA'

‚'Stop yelling already, here i got you food, i thought that you may be hungry'

Trunks went back to his bed and not later he fell asleep.


End file.
